Parker Halliwell
Parker Halliwell is the middle child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She was born with the powers of Premonition, the ability to see future, present and past events in time, Empathy, the ability to read and feel one's emotions, and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another, as well as other people and objects. Additionally, Parker possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Since the death of her parents, Parker, along with Prue and Peyton, can access The Power of Three, as can her cousins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, creating two sets of Charmed Ones. Parker is a History Teaching Assistant at University High School, where she previously attended and her sister, Peyton, currently attends. History Early Life Parker was born on April 3rd, 2009, to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. Parker was born with the powers of Premonition, the ability to see future, present and past events in time, Empathy, the ability to read and feel one's emotions, and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another, as well as other people and objects. Like her sisters, she attended Magic School as a child. Parker was very interested in the origins and history of magic, and her understanding of this helped her become a very talented young witch. She became very knowledgeable about magic, being able to create powerful spells and potions at a young age. When she was 6 years old, Parker and her family moved from San Francisco to Brentwood, LA, California, when her mother retired from her job at the Bay Mirror to concentrate on writing her books. She also attended University High School, after she left Magic School. Parker was a very popular student and was very artistic and creative, like her Aunt Paige. She was very interested in History and went on to study this at college. After graduating from college, Parker went on to study for her Teaching Certificate, so she would be able to teach History. She became a History Teaching Assistant at University High School, while studying for this. Death Of Her Parents and Inheriting the Power of Three On November 4th 2029, when Parker was 20 years old and in her final year at college, she received the news that her parents had died in a plane crash, coming home from London, where they had been for Phoebe's birthday. Parker took her parents' death very hard, not being able to understand how she, or her mother, didn't receive a premonition to warn about the crash. Parker, along with the rest of her family, tried for months to bring her parents back to life through magic but couldn't due to their deaths being natural and not supernatural. She still finds it hard to move on from her parents death. The sisters, along with their cousins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, inherited the power of three, creating two sets of Charmed ones. Their other cousins Tamora, Kat and Henry, did not inherit the power of three due to Henry being mortal. Becoming a Teaching Assistant After graduating from college, Parker went on to study for her Teaching Certificate, so she would be able to teach History. She became a History Teaching Assistant at University High School, while studying for this. Powers and Abilities As well as Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying abilities and access to The Power of Three with her sisters, Parker also has the abilities of: * Premonition: the ability to see future, present and past events in time. This is Emily's power that she developed from her witch side. * Empathy: The ability to read and feel one's emotions. Parker developed this power from both her witch and cupid sides. * Hearting: The ability to teleport from one place to another, in the form of a pink beam triggering from the heart. Parker can also beam objects and other people with this power. This is a power Parker developed from her cupid side. Work Life * Teaching Assistant: After graduating from college, Parker became a History Teaching Assistant at University High School, while studying for her Teaching certificate to become a full time teacher in History, which has been a long term dream. Category:Charmed Ones Category:Witch/Cupid